The Thing About Ninja
by TheSovietOnion
Summary: Silas knew nothing of what he was, the only thing he did know was his quiet life with his mother. One day, when his home is attacked by ruthless ninja, his quiet life falls out from under him as he is thrust into the real world for the first time.


Note: I own nothing. Nothing at all. The universe, charaacters, and elements used in this story belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the various publishers and producers he works with.

"Get back over here, you little brat!"

Not knowing what to do, Silas grabbed his mother's old kitchen knife, and turned towards the doorway.

 _What do I do? Those guys are trained ninja!_

A tall man burst through the door, a blood-crazed expression on his face. "You are gonna pay, brat. Making me work so hard, this was supposed to be a simple mission!"

Not knowing what to do, Silas took his chances and threw the knife at the man's exposed neck. The only effect it had was making the ninja laugh at his failure of an opponent as the knife clattered against the pots behind him.

Silas saw the man begin to draw his sword and immediately tried to sidestep, but the dash was too fast. The blade caught his shoulder, leaving a gash that wasn't to deep, but it sure was painful.

 _Well, that's no fun._ Silas thought to himself _These guys really are mean_.

At this point, the ninja weren't the only ones that were angry. Silas started to get mad. Real mad.

 _Oh, this isn't good. Ma always told me to keep myself under control. Well, those guys put her to sleep, so I don't think she'll see this._

Silas stood up and faced his assailants. "You guys better get out of my house, or else I'll get mad!"

"Oh really? Like that's supposed to scare us? How about you lay down and die quietly like your mother, save us some time."

"Well, I don- What? You killed my mom?" The boy said, shocked.

"Of course we did, she was trying to protect you, after all, now shut up and die!" The man dashed forward again, but this time Silas could see it coming. He stepped out of the way and let the man pass. When he had realized he had missed, he got quite miffed.

"Ok, that's it! Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

 _Oh, well that's just plain unfair, now these guys can use fireballs?_

Silas dodged the attack, only to find himself in immense pain. He looked down at his leg to find it had been cut open.

 _Ah, the fireball was just a distraction. These ninja guys sure are smart._

The fire had burnt a hole in the wall, and Silas did not like this one bit.

"Seriously? I spent all of yesterday changing the wallpaper, and now you've gone and blown it up! Why would you do that?!"

The ninja were extremely confused. _What the hell is this kid?! He must be no older than 10, yet he reads our moves like an open book? And he's mad about the wall!?_

"Oh, now you are gonna pay!" The young boy's voice became strained. Vile thoughts began to fill his mind as he began to get extremely angry.

"Wh-what the hell?!" The first ninja exclaimed. "What is this? We need to get out of here! C'mon!"

Silas turned towards the ninja and dashed forward, intending to give em' a good punch, but he soon realized that there were no ninja to be found. His house was missing too. And when did he fall into this pit? That seemed to have escaped his memory.

 _It sure is getting late, I guess I should get to bed so I can wake up and figure out where I am tomorrow. Maybe I can make it home in time for breakfast._

"Huh, these ninja sure are funny business..." He said, before he fell backwards and his eyes rolled back into his head.

AN: Ok, this is my first story that I've ever written so take it easy on me, ok?

And no, before you can ask, Silas is not a jinchūriki , even if it may seem like it. He is just 'special'.

He is supposed to be pretty young, but as you can tell if you read this far, I'm a rubbish writer, so I probably didn't get that across well.

Any feedback would be appreciated, as I am trying to get better at this. Since I am on holiday, if this story isn't downright hated, it might be fun to keep it going for a bit.


End file.
